Curiosity
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat. Well, sort of.


**Summary**: Curiosity killed the cat. Well, sort of.

Set somewhere in between chapters 154 and 158. Also centred around Attention Please: Note 2, and 8. (But ignores the reaction from M-21 and Takio in Note 2. XD;;)

* * *

**********Curiosity**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

M-21 rolled his shoulders as he entered the house with Takio and Tao behind him. Not much had happened today at the school, which made him wonder what was going to happen tomorrow to make up for the lack of activity.

There wasn't anyone in the dining room, but the lights had been on when they entered the house, and there was a small pile of bags next to the couch. Which meant the kids were here, but…

He blinked and then looked up at the ceiling. There. That was another burst of yelling.

"What are they doing…?" Takio asked, eyes also focused upwards. And then turned to him, his expression expectant.

"I…don't know," M-21 admitted, not sure what to make of Takio's look. "Frankenstein changed one of the rooms recently." Twice. With an absolute determined smile stretched across his face. M-21 had made sure to stay away from him during that time.

There was a small pause.

"Wanna check it out?"

M-21 raised an eyebrow at Tao, who was in the process of loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt.

"They sound like they're having fun, and it's going to be a couple of hours until dinner anyway."

… They didn't have anything else to do.

After an exchange of glances, they started to follow the noise without a word spoken. It was clear what room the kids were in as soon as they got up to the next floor - it was the only one with the door slightly open, light spilling out into the hall.

"Nooo!" came a pained wail. Shinwoo. They froze, their eyes wide, before they sprinted towards the door. M-21 made it there first, Takio a beat behind him-

"You killed me!"

-and stopped at the line of computers in the room, the kids having one each to themselves, a pair of large glasses on their head. They were all unhurt, chatting back and forth, as well as prodding and laughing at Shinwoo's 'death'.

What?

"Oh, hey, are these-?" Grinning widely, Tao eased past M-21 and Takio and went up to the closest unoccupied computer. He ran a finger down the tower, his grin growing with every second. "How didn't I know these were here?"

M-21 was slightly unnerved by the adoring tone in his voice.

Takio had wandered in the other direction, towards the kids, and his head was cocked at Ikhan's screen. "It's a…shooting game?"

Was it? M-21 didn't know how he could tell when all he could see was a blurry picture, but he took Takio's word for it.

There was a '_click_' and then one of the computers whirred into life. Tao wore a challenging smirk on his face as he looked at Takio, who returned it, just as sharp and not backing away.

M-21 chuckled lowly as Takio strode towards Tao's computer. They didn't sit down though; they both turned to face him, like they were waiting for him.

"Aren't you playing?"

He blinked, not expecting the invitation. After a moment of just standing there and staring at them, he sighed, a smile tugging on his lips, and made his way over.

Takio and Tao's grins returned as two more computers were switched on.

"I hope you're prepared to die."

"Ha. I've had practice with _real_ guns – you won't be a challenge to me."

M-21 slipped the headset on and let the familiar sounds of home wash over him as he waited for the computer to finish loading.

* * *  
Takio and Tao stared at M-21, disbelief written all over their faces.

"How did you-" Tao cut himself off. He shook his head and flicked his eyes at the scoreboard again. "How did you beat us?" he asked, baffled. "I was enhanced and taught to be able to use any technology I come in contact with, and Takio's been using guns for _years_."

M-21 had been lucky that Shinwoo had tried to teach Rai the basics of the game numerous times while he'd been in earshot. He merely smirked at the pair, not intending to tell them anything.

* * *

I was originally going to have them playing Second Life (1/2 Prince), but maybe in another fic... ;)


End file.
